


You got that medicine I need

by Zombiegravitation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sick Peter, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegravitation/pseuds/Zombiegravitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles moved in with Peter, while they are dating it was more out of not having to waste resources going back and forth while they try to figure out what evil thing is after them. After one of Peter's clients shows off her new perfume, Peter gets sick and Stiles has to ask their neighbors for help.</p><p>Day Four-Fluffy- Sick!Peter with Stiles taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got that medicine I need

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody (pack members) lives through Seasons 3a & 3b. I wasn’t really feeling this one or any of the others and i got sick, so it’s a mishmash of stuff, but it‘s vaguely fluffy so enjoy. I'm unsatisfied with the result i might edit it later.  
> Any inaccuracies are on me, I barely paid attention to the Nemeton/Nogitsune arc, I was busy mourning my favorite characters and being bitter about the writing. Peter lives in an apartment complex that’s part of a magical sanctuary in Beacon Hills. Why didn’t they involve themselves in the happenings of S3 or any other season? Plot holes and self preservation that’s why. So monster neighbors galore! Helena is my baby fauna and Virginia is a former healer for her pride

Moving in with Peter wasn’t as big a deal as the pack made it. Stiles’ had slowly but surely leaving more of his things at Peter’s apartment. At first it was just his jacket or a spare set of clothes, soon it escalated to leaving his used lacrosse uniform in the wash, bringing his favorite foods and movies over, hell even a handful of knick-knacks. Peter didn’t mind after a while, it was comforting to have a familiar scent welcoming him home.

It all began with Stiles whining and Derek mentioning it. It being the legendary Hale archive, the one that burned years ago. And Peter had two sets of copies made of all the books Hale archive back before the fire. Simply insurance he told Talia, neither of them ever once believing their home would be violated. One complete set and a little over half of the other was stored in Hale vault, Peter had the rest on his own shelves.

When the internet had given all it could, obscure sites and all. Stiles would whine to Derek until Peter aggravated by him finally gave in and brought books from the collection, all the while threatening to disembowel him if he even got so much as a stain on these books. Somehow disemboweling threats became coffee on Wednesday afternoons to going to dinner at Sam’s, then dates that appealed to both their eclectic tastes to eventually Stiles being added to the sanctuary roster as Peter’s first (only) guest & finally being allowed to go to his apartment.

When Scott noticed how much time Stiles spent at Peter’s apartment, Stiles shrugged saying it was easier to go to Peter’s with his books than to call him every ten minutes to talk about whatever creature they were after. And it’s not like Scott could go there and bring Stiles home, there was a warding spell all over the sanctuary areas. Scott tried inviting Stiles on his and Kira’s dates, even going as far as begging Allison to tag along so it’s not so awkward.

But it is.

Allison tried to say the least, but going on a pseudo date with your ex-boyfriend’s best friend along with your ex-boyfriend and his current girlfriend was straining. She and Stiles would talk only a few tables away, leaning on each other as they tried to talk about everything and anything but the nogitsune affect on themselves.

None of them were really ready to talk.

They were different, they used to be so…they were happy, ignorant & innocent…mostly. Now they just did a good imitation of it. Keeping the smile up because doing that was easier than people telling you, you didn’t have a right to be unhappy.

If things got bad she’d drag Lydia, Isaac or Erica along. Worst comes to worst and she tells at Scott, that Stiles is a big boy and if he wants to be friends with Peter than he should let him or that at the very least he take care of it himself without dragging her in it.

Peter’s neighbors had gotten used to the young man comfortably entering and exiting his home. Most of the sanctuary residents like the energy he unintentionally gave off, it brightened up the complex. Helena always looked forward to when the strange magic boy visited; he didn’t mind that she was a faun. He didn’t seem to mind her tiny horns that poked him from beneath thick curls when he tussled her hair or her little legs hidden under her long dress and he always seem to have a sweet or flowers for her. Next door Virginia, an aging female from the local pride, was thankful for the boy, not only did he offer his help but he also made Peter a more pleasant person to be around.

It wasn’t often that the boy asked for help so when he came rapping on her door one day, Virginia took the chance.

-

Earlier that day Stiles had woke up, alone in the master bedroom, groaning as his bones cracked while he stretched. His hand searched the bed, feeling how cold that side was, Peter hand been long gone for at least half an hour. Stiles groaned.

“Jerk couldn’t even wake me up to say good bye.” He yawned as he stumbled his way to the bathroom. One good shower later, and Stiles felt ten percent better. He could smell something delicious wafting in the air, Stiles found breakfast warmed in the oven. Temptation so good, he nearly burned off his hand completely forgoing the oven mitts. Coffee was still warm thankfully, Stiles mood improved considerably. He took a glance at the clock and nearly spat out his coffee, if he didn’t leave now he’d be late for that lecture he needed to go to for his essay.

He scrawled a quick note for Peter, reminding him it was his turn to make dinner. Hopefully he’d be back early enough to actually eat dinner with Peter this time.

-

He jogged back home, ignoring Scott’s texts and the packs calls, something was wrong. Peter usually called him or at least texted him a ‘Yes, sweetheart.’ around lunch time to check in on him, that habit started when a bunch of orcs had kidnapped Stiles last year and kept attempting months after that. The fact that it was way past noon and Peter still hadn’t called him worried Stiles. It was dumb and all, Stiles knew Peter could take care of himself, he was a big bad wolf after all.

But Stiles liked taking care of people, it was his vice. He skipped his last class of the day, not that it mattered he was already ahead of the class thanks to Peter. Stiles hopped up the step, briefly waving at Helena before unlocking the door. He tried to act like everything was fine.

“Yo, zombie wolf! Guess who decided to skip class and- oh.” Stiles looked at the floor, most of Peter’s clothes were strewn on it, making a path towards their room. Stiles sighed relieved okay Peter must have set up some sort of sexy surprise and didn’t want Stiles to known. Okay it’s fine, he’s fine. Stiles dropped his messenger bag on the floor, shrugging out of his jacket. “…Oh. So you wanna play like that eh~? You should have waited for me.”

Stiles toed off his shoes and socks, he was starting his pants when he gets to their door. He pushed it open with a nudge of his hips, “I’m comin-”

Stiles eyes widen with shock, Peter was curled up on the bed; shivering, flushed face pressed into Stiles’ pillow and a thermometer in his mouth. Peter glanced at him, rolling his eyes at Stiles’ half dressed appearance. Stiles walks over, moving Peter so he could check the thermometer. 108.5. On anyone other than a werewolf Stiles would be surprised they haven’t already keeled over. He sighs. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“You had a lecture.”

“I could have skipped it. Besides you not calling on time made me worry.”

“I’m a werewolf, I’ll get over this.”

“Deaton said you’d still be weak from coming back, more susceptible to illnesses. What happened?”

“I was fine…mostly it didn’t get worse till one of the clients showed off her new perfume, it had something in it that was kin to wolfs bane. Most of the werewolves got only mildly sick, I just got the worst of it.” Peter coughed, Stiles pushed back his hair, petting him. Peter leaned into the touch, it reminded him of thick, callous fingers doing the same when he was sick.

“Any black goo?” Stiles asked looking around the room, so far it was clear.

“Most of it is on the legal floor.”

Stiles grimaced, he was lucky Peter didn’t do it at home but still he felt bad for whatever unlucky bastard had to clean that up. “So, what do we do?”

“Let it run it’s course. I’m sure in a day or two, I’ll be fine again.”

“Uh, no. Last time I let you do that, you ended up throwing up half your blood. I’m getting Virginia.” Stiles said standing up. Peter groaned.

“Who?”

“You’re neighbor, the lady from that cat pride. I’ll be back.”

Peter pushed his face back into the pillow. Stiles ran out, passing Helena again, this time sliding to a stop in front of Virginia’s door. He started knocking on her door, only moments later did the woman answer her door.

“Hi, uh Virginia. I need your help please.” She blinked at him, gesturing him to continue. “Peter’s a little sick, and it was something that was like wolfs bane, he says to leave it alone but it wasn’t good last time I did that.”

Virginia sighed, “Okay, let me get my bag. I still have a kit, don’t worry it’s all fresh thanks to our caster. If it’s something I can’t deal with it, ask Helena to get her father.”

-

“Lucky for you, I still have a counter potion left over. It’ll detox him, so you better drag him to the bathroom. It’s not going to be pretty. After you’re sure all the guck is out. Give him this,” She said putting down the green vial and holding up a red vial. “This should replenish most of the lost fluids, the rest of the treatment is just standard for most colds; fluids and rest. Werewolf or not, this little buddy takes its toll on your healing factor.” The feline said glaring at the wolf, she knew many men who didn’t listen to her, and he looked like he wouldn’t.

“Okay, green, then red. Lots of fluids and rest got it. Why is so much easier with you than with Deaton?” Stiles said grinning. He liked Virginia, she was the kind of tough old broad he’d like as a grandmother.

“Deaton as in Allen Deaton,” Virginia said, scowling. She spat the name like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

“Judging by your face, I get you don’t like him.”

“Of course I don’t like him, or his work. He can be cocky, withholding and seems to leave things open or undone. We’re lucky not to live next to a nexus of power, like those witches down in San Francisco, else we’d have power hungry vultures attacking the town. He once told my pride leader to use the Nemeton to find our lost members, both Sia and I advised against it. I’ve seen what it’s done, it taints. Just like you were tainted.”

“Wait you knew I had the fox in me?” Stiles said half shocked, almost dropping Peter on the floor. Virginia hefts the wolf over her shoulder and walked towards the bathroom. She unceremoniously dumped him in the bath.

“It wasn’t just in you, it was in the girl too. It just stayed with you because of your energy.”

“Wait energy? What energy?”

“She means your spark,” Peter coughed from the tub. Virginia nodded, passing the green vial to him.

“Why would it stay with Allison though, Scott did it too but…”

“I’d say he was touched too, but not as badly affected as you two. The girl seemed ready to give, something pulled her away. You sunk into it though, you liked the power. Without your friends, you would have been devoured.” Stiles stiffened at her words, he woulda fought against it wouldn’t he? At Stiles’ startled look, Virginia sighed. “It’s alright to enjoy the power, but it was something dangerous, uncontrollable. If you had someone to train you, light your spark and show you to control it, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

“What would have happened?”

“The community would have sent someone to take you out…permanently.” They stayed silent for a moment, Peter shooed them off, promising to yell for Stiles. Virginia gathered up her things, she looked to Stiles. “I have a friend, Lucina, she’s a teacher. She’s probably one of the best in the local areas though, better than Deaton. I could call her see if she’d be willing to train you. This could help your pack.”

“Yeah, that be great, thanks.” Stiles said awkwardly. “I can still ask you for help though right?”

Virginia laughed, “Boy, you can call me or even ask any of the people in this building. We like you. You have a charm about you that attracts us. I have no doubt that most of us would be willing to help you if you asked. I’ll bring by some beginner magic and healing books, I thought I would give to my daughter but she decided being a warrior was more her game.”

“Thanks again.”

“No problem, I’ll be by tomorrow to check up on him.”

-

“So, I take it…that your talk,” Peter gagged, black ooze running down his face. “Was helpful.”

“Yeah, it was. Now I’ll actually help the pack instead of being the token powerless human.”

Peter reached out, grabbing his sleeve. He coughed twice before speaking, “You are never useless.” More gunk spilled as he struggled to speak, “You keep them together.”

Stiles gaped at Peter, “You really think that?”

“Of course, I always knew you were special.” He coughed again, “Did she ever say how long this would take?”

“Uh, nope. So while you barf your guts out, I’ll make us something for dinner.”

-

“What is that?” Peter asked, both men where all showered. Peter had already taken the red vial, tasted like ass he said. It smelled familiar, like home. He inhaled the smell again, memories of his own father taking care of him. “Really chicken soup?”

“Yeah, my mom used to make it when I was sick. I found a recipe in your recipe box, I used less garlic though.” Stiles said wrinkling his nose. There was enough garlic in that recipe to scare off a hoard of vampires all the way to Canada. He put the trays on a nightstand. “Now, scoot over. We’re having a House marathon.”

“Really a medical show while I’m sick?” Peter said while scooting over. Stiles snuggled into his side, turning on the TV and switching it over to Netflix. House M.D. was one of the first on his list.

“There’s nothing better on, unless you want to go back to arguing about the inaccuracies of Supernatural.” Stiles said as the episode started, he passed one tray over to Peter and settled in.

Episodes later, Peter was laying in Stiles’ lap, enjoying himself carding his fingers through Peter’s hair. His fingers dug into the right spots, leaving Peter practically purring in his lap.

“You feeling better, Peter?”

Peter groaned, nuzzling into Stiles’ lap. “Just stay quiet.”

“Okay.”


End file.
